


Heart Beat

by fxndxmtrxsh



Category: Total Drama
Genre: >:3c, M/M, even if it ends up being kinda bad, itll have been fun to write, literally based on something on tumblr, the scenario made me laugh too hard and i couldnt not write this, were getting somewhere ohohoho
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-03-20 07:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13713192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fxndxmtrxsh/pseuds/fxndxmtrxsh
Summary: "He smirked. 'Cos he knew. 'Cos I'm not subtle. 'Cos I'm a dumb motherfucker."





	1. It's All Coincidence, Right?

**Author's Note:**

> lol hey i hope yall liked this but heres a lil note for surnames:
> 
> IO: Izzy O'Riley  
> ES: Eva Swarcz  
> NA: Noah Agarici
> 
> hope you enjoy lmao give this a kudos or a comment on something please i crave validation

Going to the doctor's office seemed like a regular thing to people in this point in their lives, making appointments, getting prescribed some weird medicine that'll fuck up their sleeping schedule, then leave, then repeat. This was the same with Owen, who was headed into the doctor's office for the twice-a-year checkup that everyone believes is standard nowadays. The 19-year-old walked into the clinic, walking straight to the check-in area as the lady said, "Next please!"

"Hi, sir, what're you here for today?"  
"Hi miss, uh, regular check-up."  
"Alright-y, and your name?"  
"Owen Waterflower."  
"Alright, Owen, number and address, please?"

After Owen manages to give her all of the information needed, she tells him to go sit out in the waiting room. Which he does, taking a gentle  _plop_ into one of the waiting room's seats. They're comfortable, but only to an extent. They've got a cushion-y back, sure, but it's not like those reclining chairs that matches up with your back. This  chair was really nothing compared to it, but hey, at least it helped the bigger man's posture. Owen slips his phone out of his pocket as he waits for his name to be called, opening up the group chat between two good pals of his.

**Peas in a Pod ÒwÓ**

OW: hey i'm at the doctor's now so if i go offline again i got called back,  
IO: lol k big o stay safe dont die from the clutches of hot doctors  
IO: lemme tell ya those hot doctorsll get ya in a heartbeat  
IO: last time i went to the doctor there was this really cute intern there and now he and i are buds and stuff though but still  
IO: dont fuckin die lololol  
ES: Izzy please  
ES: Hes not gonna die  
ES: And if there were any hot doctor there, hed probably still play it cool  
ES: Hes the most sociable out of the three of us  
IO: fair point my bud my pal my homeslice breadslice  
ES: I  
OW: izzy, do you take constructive criticism?  
IO: no bitch  
OW: i  
OW: okay then

 

"Waterflower?" Someone new stood in the waiting room now, calling his name. Owen perks up, locking his phone then slipping it into his pocket again. The blonde stands, now happening to notice that the new person was one of those nurses or something, that took you to the appointment room, or however it works. This guy seemed to be significantly new, though, as told by the garb. That... that actually looked like intern garb. Huh. 

Oh well. Owen trusted interns more than others with his life, anyway.

Owen took another glance to the intern as he stumbled around with the clipboard in his arms, trying to make sure the pen didn't fall. A smile snuck onto Owen's face, albeit a small one. He meets the intern's glance, causing a small skippy feeling in his chest. Hey. That's not normal. It felt like his heart was just going to float up and he's regurgitate it in the state of small panic he found himself in. Of course, Owen knew that that wasn't the reality of things, but damn, if he couldn't imagine it. This feeling was unfamiliar to him, something the blonde hadn't really felt in a long time. It was foreign, really. His thoughts are cut off by the intern who's finally got his stuff together. "Hey, gotta check your weight and shit- wait, f- Heck." Owen blinks. "Did you forget about a no-swearing policy or something."  
"No. Maybe. Yeah, I did. Just. Don't tell the doctor."  
Owen makes a zipper motion with his mouth, and the intern sighs in relief. Owen gets on the weight scale and the intern checks that off. The intern finds himself staring up at Owen for a minute, in a pause. Owen blinks a few times, confused. "How is it that every client I've helped has managed to be about half a foot taller than me," the intern mumbles to himself. That's when Owen actually notices, hey, the guy is  _tiny_.   
"Uh, I dunno, but, I can just tell you I'm 5'11 and you can write that down."  
"Thanks."  
"No problem-" Owen now notices the little nametag the tan boy was wearing, squinting a bit. "Hey, what's the N stand for?"  
"Oh, stands for Noah."  
"That's a nice name, Noah."  
"Thanks. Yours, too."

The intern, now deemed as Noah, takes Owen back to the actual appointment room now, letting him take a seat where it was necessary. "Gotta do one last little round before I go get the doctor, just gotta check your heartbeat and stuff."  
"Uh, okay. That's like, normal procedure, yeah?"  
"Yeah. Kinda stupid that they don't make the doctor do it themself, but. What can you do?" Noah takes the stethoscope off of its holder, cleaning it with some wet tissue before walking back to Owen. Okay, this is fine. "Uh, I'm not wearing my binder today, so, uh-"  
"Oh, alright. Thanks for letting me know."

It was kind of a shocker that the guy took it so easy like that. Owen kind of wants to ask  _why_ , but he figures it isn't any of his business. The cold stethoscope touches the back of Owen's shirt, and he can't help but shudder a bit. Even after 19 years of life, that's a thing Owen still isn't used to. The blonde soon settles though, taking the breaths as needed.

"Huh. Your heartbeat's kinda faster than normal." Owen raises his eyebrows once the shorter man's facing him again, but. Something's different. He's  _smirking_ now. He knew. Owen's not subtle. Owen was a dumb motherfucker for thinking he COULD be subtle. Owen felt his face go warm out of a small speck of embarrassment, cheeks reddening a bit. "Uh."

Noah shushes him, shrugging a bit. "Hey, lemme see your phone for a second, before I go."  
"Uh, okay." Owen gets out his phone, opening it to homescreen before handing it over. Noah takes it, opening up contacts and feeling free to add himself. Noah then takes out his phone and adds Owen's contact into his own, handing Owen's phone back to him. "Thanks, now, gotta go get Dr. Kisk for you. Stay safe, bud."  
"You too." Owen wasn't too sure what to say after that, clutching the Samsung in his hands. 

All of a sudden, his phone buzzes.

**Agarici**

NA: Thanks for reminding me to buy a new binder for myself, too.  
OW: oh! no problem! glad to help!  
NA: Btw, wanna hang out sometime, outside of this work shitbag? There's a pretty neat arcade just up the road from here.  
OW: sounds great!

 

Wow. Owen didn't expect to make a new friend- or possibly more than that- today, but. He's not gonna complain. Owen jumps and shoves the phone back in his pocket when the doctor knocks on the door and walks in. "Hi, Mr. Waterflower. How are you today?"

His face is still a bit reddened from the whole heartbeat ordeal, but Owen can't help but grin. "Pretty good. By the way, tell Noah he was a good help."


	2. Retro Rhythms

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The quartet go to an arcade, owned and run by an old friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol hi im back with another chapter, and more hell. We're introducing three more characters in this chapter, whoo whoo! Random text messages seems too cliché for me, so im throwing discord into this fics universe, whoops, heres everyones names:
> 
> Owen: maplemayflower  
> Izzy: wild child  
> Eva: evasaurusrex  
> Noah: Professional Fredslist Mockery  
> Cody: codemeis-ter  
> Heather: Suohprime  
> Geoff: surferbro1

Not even a week after the appointment, Owen found himself entering another group chat with Eva and Izzy. Though, Eva has warned the boy ahead of time that there were a lot more people in this group chat, and that Izzy somehow had befriended all of them, which Eva still doubted. Owen doubted it too, but much less so. Izzy was capable of handling social situations, but people tended to have mixed opinions on her. This, Owen has seen from experiences. Owen glances at his phone when his messaging app buzzes a notification, showing that he'd been invited to a server. This must be it, right? Discord was still a confusing app to the boy, considering he just made a profile. He clicks on the invite and joins the room, curious as to what'll happen.

**- > Roses are red, violets are blue, maplemayflower has joined this server with you.**

wild child: OWO  
wild child: HES HERE OWOWOWOWOWOWOWO  
Professional Fredslist Mockery: Nice. Sup, Owen.  
evasaurusrex: Glad to see the app didnt fuck with you like it fucks with me  
evasaurusrex: Glad to see the app didnt fuck with you like it fucks with me  
evasaurusrex: Glad to see the app didnt fuck with you like it fucks with me  
evasaurusrex: GOD DAMMIT  
codemeis-ter: you tried heres a gold star [goldstar.png]  
wild child: dsjkfhksjdf  
wild child: perfect  
Suohprime: I  
Suohprime: I look back to this shit  
Suohprime What the actual fuck guys  
maplemayflower: uh.  
maplemayflower: hi yes that's me i'm owen.  
Suohprime: So you're the newbie these three have been bringing up for the past four days  
Suohprime: :eyes: Good to know  
codemeis-ter: :ok_hand:  
codemeis-ter: nice to meet you welcome to hell  
codemeis-ter: be thankful the other 18 are inactive rn  
maplemayflower: 18? wow. that's. a lot of people.  
maplemayflower: wow.

Owen's green orbs blink at the chat in front of him, partially unsure of what he got himself into. It's most concerning to him, but he can't really do much about it. Might as well go with it and let the chaos and oblivion hit him in the chest, right? That seems like the most suitable option to Owen as he can't control much that happens to him, really, it's just fate. This is his fate now, being a part of this chat in a daily basis, and dealing with now even MORE people's shenaniganism and hooligan impulses. The blonde cant help but grin at the screen in front of him, though. This'll be great.

Professional Fredslist Mockery: cody the arcades still open though right  
codemeis-ter: yeah it doesnt close til like ten tonight you guys can still come if you wanted to  
codemeis-ter: that still the plan im assuming  
codemeis-ter: :owo_thinking:  
evasaurusrex: Yep pretty sure thats still the plan  
maplemayflower: owo,  
wild child: yes owen theres galaga at the arcade  
maplemayflower hell yeah,,,,  
Professional Fredslist Mockery: ?  
wild child: owens SUPER GOOD at galaga like holy SHIT  
Professional Fredslist Mockery: Really? Huh. You're gonna have to show me.  
maplemayflower: ohoho, i will.

His texting on the server is interrupted with a phone call from Eva, which he immediately answers. "Yyyyyyyyello?"  
"Owen. We're almost there, get your shit together."  
"Oh, right. Yeah. If I ain't out there when you get there, kick the door down." He pauses. "Just kidding, just walk in. I don't want to have to call the repairman again."  
"Oof. Sorry again, about that little.... burst. Ehe."  
"It's fine, bud, don't worry. He charged me less this time than the whole Izzy-bringing-a-tiger-into-my-house thing."  
"That was a fucking disaster."  
"Right."  
"Anyways. Be there in five minutes."  
"Alrighty, seeya then."

Noah blinks at the road ahead as Eva hangs up the phone, her own eyes fixated on the road still. "How many times have you actually had to drive to the guy's house, exactly."  
"When it wasn't, er, "Team Escope" nights, Owen and I used to hang out and play some board games. Note, don't play canasta with him if you're looking to lose. Izzy warned me ahead of time. But, I didn't listen."  
"That was your oooown damn fault, Eva!" Izzy blurts out, followed by a chuckle. No, a cackle. Eva and Noah both follow this with a deadpanned expression, Eva quirking up a brow as she turns a left. "Oh. Understandable." Noah peeps out, then leans back a bit, to look out the window. He hadn't been in this neighbourhood in a long time. Since... Junior year. "Wait. Eva."  
"Yeah?"  
"Wasn't Owen the one kid in junior year that once ate the cafeteria out of funding out of pure spite to the principal?"  
"I. How the fuck do you REMEMBER that?"  
"It was the greatest thing I had ever seen."  
"Really?" Eva question, positive inflection settling into her voice, teasing, watching. "Not even the time Geoff strung the whole staff's undergarments up the flagpole for grade 9 prank?"  
"Okay, that was impressive too, but someone with a stomach to eat literally everything to make that shitty principal pay the price for torturing us all those years? That was worth it, hun."  
"That's fair."

A pause.

A blue house comes up into view, and Izzy jumps up and opens the window. A wicked smile gleams on the girl's face, and Noah peers over. "Izzy, don't you fucking do it."  
"I'm gonna fucking do it."  
"Not if I stop this car first."  
"Bet!" Izzy unbuckles the seat belt and headdives out the window, rolling onto the sidewalk and skidding to a stop. "Ow, that was fun! 'Cept for my knees. Eh. Totally worth it!!!"

Eva skids the car to a stop, and the duo run over to the ginger."You 'kay?"  
"Yeah yeah totally!! Let's go get Owen!" She jumps up, sprints to the front door-- and crashes into it. Wonderful. This causes Owen to jump from his spot in front of the door as he slips on some converse. He reaches over and opens the door, looking down. "Uh. Izzy? Did you die?"  
"Uh, no, I just crashed into your door! DUHHHHHHHH! Anyways, you ready to go?"  
"Yeah, I was just headed out the door to meet you guys, but, guess you met me!" This is followed by a longed-out chuckle. A snigger, even. Noah finds himself flashing a grin from behind the girls. It soon fades, though.

"Anyways. I'll take Izzy up front so she doesn't jump out the window again." Eva grumbles, brushing off Izzy's arm. "You two cool with back-seat?"  
"Yeah, totally. Don't worry about us, Eva. It's not like we're gonna suddenly fall through a sinkhole whilst you two are perfectly fine." Noah comments back, rolling his eyes. This earns another snigger from Owen. Noah feels sort of proud of himself for that one, but doesn't voice it, or even act it. He's got to play it cool to get along with this guy.

Wait.

Why does Noah feel the need to impress, anyway?

He doesn't know, but the quartet pile into Eva's car and they finally head to their destination. It's mostly silent, not including the 2000's pop-punk playing from Eva's phone. Noah had to admit, it was good taste on the girl's end. Owen looks out on the road ahead whilst Noah stares from the side, watching the scenery go by. An awkward silence fills the air as the next song loads, and Izzy peeps to the boys in the back. "What's the first game you two are gonna hit, huh?"  
"Galaga. Definitely Galaga." The boys reply in sync, then glance to each other. Owen sniggers yet again, because wow, what timing, huh? Eva finds herself grinning in the front seat, but focuses on the road.

Soon they arrive at the arcade, and the quartet enter. Eva goes to try the test-your-strength machines, and Izzy goes to the Dance Dance Revolution machine. Noah and Owen meet glances before heading to the Galaga game. Huh. Owen's green orbs blink at it. It's one of the versus versions. Neat. "Hey, bet five bucks I'm gonna kick your butt, dude."   
"Nuh-uh, no way. Little-known fact, I played aaaaaall of the retro games when I was little."  
"Really? Me too! My mum and I used to come to this arcade all the time! Man, I'm feeling some pretty big nostalgia now. Ehe." Owen scratches at an arm, before shrugging it off and turning on the game. The retro rhythms beep in place as a menu pops up. He glances to Noah, who shrugs too before putting hands on the joystick. Owen does so too, pressing [START].

The screen loads on each boys' ends, the little aliens and ships floating about. Joysticks move about, back and forth, up and down, left and right. The small gunshot effects of the game are heard on loop with the music, the duel staying in sync with game strategies and scores. They glance to each other on occasion- mostly Owen glancing over to Noah. He can't help it- the tanner, shorter boy was admittingly attractive, but Owen wasn't going to let himself get caught up in a cheesy romance. No way. He's not getting caught in that again. Owen feels as if that friend-romance with Izzy back in high school wasn't the best idea. Though, they'd settled that out. Izzy's aro-ace, apparently, and besides; Owen's probably not romantically attracted to the Agarici, right? He's probably just pleased by the formal aesthetic the sardonic male brings on. He feels as if that's totally it.

Noah shifts his weight a bit as he jolts the character on-screen away from an enemy, accidentally bumping into Owen in the process. "Whoops, uh." Luckily, Owen doesn't budge much, but he jumps a bit, mostly internally. "Don't worry about it-" Owen is rudely interrupted with a [GAME OVER] being spread on Noah's screen. "Damn. I tried."  
"That you did, lil' buddy, that you did."  
"Lil' buddy?"  
"At least I'm not calling you 'casanoah'."  
"That's fair."

They awkwardly share a few chuckles, then go join Eva and Izzy who are now both at the DDR machine.

Everything's fine.


	3. Love Drunk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah used to be love-drunk, but now he's hung over.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lol whoops :)

"I still can't believe how good at D-D-R you actually are, Noah. That was spectacular!"  
"And I still can't believe someone actually kicked my ass at a retro arcade game. Glad it was you though, and not some snarky stuck-up eel. You don't seem like the type to brag."

The duo sat in Eva's back seat again, except this time, in the local grocery store's parking lot. Eva and Izzy had run into the store to get groceries, which was understandable that they chose to leave the boys there. Owen would probably find some way to get the samples ladies to just give him all of the samples, and Noah would sass the manager and get himself kicked out. It was also due to the fact that Eva had insisted the boys stayed here and got to know each other more that did it, which was perfectly fine by the both of them. Fine meaning alright enough until it gets awkward, which, Noah is already expecting that it will.

"Nah, that's immoral. 'Sides, there's plenty of people out there better than me, anyway."  
"Anti-gloat  _and_  humble. Good to know."  
"Please. You're pretty humble too, for a practical d-d-r champion!"  
"Dance dance revolution is the only physical activity other than walking that I'll do by  _choice_. Other than that? I'll do as I may. Can D-D-R just be a workout, all by itself?" Noah inquires, opening the window to let his arm sit there, along with letting cool air in. He feels a  _punch_  right into his arm as soon as he does, though, the Indian-Romanian yelping out in pain. "Hey!"  
"Hay's for horses, fucker." Eva motions him to open the door, which he does. She sets the grocery bags besides Noah, giving Owen a stern-yet-angry motherly look, telling him to not even think about it. Owen frowns a bit, but nods. "I know better than to not eat in your car, you know. I have dignity, Eva."  
"Do you have dignity, Owen?"  
"Okay no I don't. But I'm not gonna touch your groceries! Those are yours. I've got my own at home."  
"Speaking of home, Owen- isn't it movie night of the week at your place tonight??" Izzy perks up. "Eva and I went to Noah's last time and I would-a invited you but you were busy with exam week, sooooooo!" She bounces into her seat and buckles in, still bouncing like a hyperactive fool. "Whattaya say, why don't we all four of us hang out for one, whattaya sayy??"  
"Izzy. Calm down. I'm sure that's a great idea, but it's Owen's main ruling there if it's  _his_  supposed turn."  
"Okay fair. But still!" She grins, pleading with a face.

A face that Owen just can't say no to.

Two hours later and Owen finds himself standing in the kitchen whilst Eva, Izzy and Noah sit in front of Owen's movie collection shelf, looking for a choice. Owen feels a soft grin sprinkle onto his face seeing his friends, old and new, getting along. Even if the three of them were already friends before Owen knew of Noah's existence, it was still nice to see. He turns back to the stove, where popcorn had just started popping in the giant pot. He grabs the handles and starts shaking the pot, as is necessary with air-popping techniques.

"How'd you get all these movies anyway?" Noah questions suddenly, just as the popcorn gets done. Owen takes it off the burner and moves it to a big bowl.  
"My grandpa was a big movie collector when I was little! When he retired, he split the movies into thirds, some for me and my older brothers each." Owen reminisces, giving a small sigh as he melted some butter, now. "He gave me all the horror movies because I was the only one that could "handle it", apparently."  
"Horror, huh? So you got Summer Bloodbath 2: Reign of Terror?" Eva perks up.  
"I'm sure it's in there somewhere? Probably next to the Sinister movies. There's also some comedies in there, I think. Haven't looked through it in a while."  
"Oooo, oooo, found it!" Izzy beams, holding the movie case. "I found some comedy Mulaney guy too. Seems boring."  
"Izzy, trust me, John Mulaney is not a boring man." Noah snarks, snatching the John Mulaney case from her. "What about both of these?"  
"Sounds good to me! Popcorn's done, by the way."  
"Nice." Noah gives a thumbs-up before his phone rings in his pocket. He blinks once, grabbing it to look at the number. "Uh. I gotta take this, y'all start without me. I'll only be a lil' bit. Mind if I go to the backyard?"  
"Sure, go right ahead!" Owen nods a quite farewell, as do the girls, before Noah makes his way out the back door.

Noah  _immediately_  begins to pace the backyard, holding the ringing phone up to his head before a woman's voice is on the other end. "Hello? Noah?"  
"Emmaaa, hiii, uh. I've got the thing you need at my place, but, I'm not at the dorm right now. Soon as I get back there, I'll bring it to you-"  
"Noah. You gave me the thing  _yesterday_. I'm not calling about that."  
"Right. Whoops. Then... what  _are_  you calling about, hun?"  
"Well, you know I love you, right?"  
"... Please don't tell me it's what I think it is."  
"It's. It's what you think it is. I'm sorry. This relationship is nice, Noah, but it's not working! Keeps getting in the ways of our own daily tasks. It's been distracting me from my studies, it's been distracting you from yours! I even said  _"mothers and fuckers of the jury_ _"_  the other day! Which I admit is entertaining, but it's not fit for the workplace! Again, I'm sorry."  
Noah goes silent for a moment, comprehending it all. It's like a  _wave_  hitting his emotions, his mind. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Noah nods, despite Emma not being able to see him. "Yep. I understand."  
"Don't take it so hard, bud. It's not like it's your first relationship, right?"

It was his first relationship, indeed, though, he doesn't feel as though Emma should know that. "Nah. Still hurts a bit though. You know. Anyways, uh. You probably have things to get back to."  
"Yeah. You probably do too."  
"Yeah. Well. Tell Kitty I said hi. Seeya, Emma."  
"Bye, Noah." 

She hangs up.

Noah sits on the back porch and looks at the little rock garden, giving a small sigh. He figures he's not ready to go back inside just yet.

Halfway through Summer Bloodbath 2, Owen realizes that Noah's still not back. He shifts from his spot on the floor, standing up. "Hey, I'm gonna go see if Noah's alright. Be right back."  
"Why don't we come with you?" Izzy questions, grabbing some popcorn.  
"Izzy, I think it's best that he goes alone. He's best with these kinda situations. We'd go over-the-top." Eva mumbles, eyes everlasting on the movie screen.  
"Aaaaaaaaalriiiiight. But if you're not back in 20 minutes, don't expect the popcorn to be here!" Izzy cackles for a second, eyes widening in glee at the bloody scene about to take place on the TV.

Owen chuckles a bit at Izzy's cackle and excitement, then gives a nod to Eva before making his way to the back door, just like Noah had done before. Closing the door quietly behind him, Owen looks about before seeing Noah sitting on the steps of the porch. The blonde frowns a bit, then decides to approach, sitting next to the brunette. 

"Noah?"


	4. Girls' Night(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While Noah and Owen talk, Eva and Izzy have a discussion of their own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> featuring................... explosivo >:)

"When are they gonna be back?? I miss them alreadyyyy." Izzy drags out her words, flopping herself into Eva's lap without a care.  
"It's only been 5 fucking minutes. Besides, they gotta get to know each other. It isn't like they're already good companions." Eva squints down at the ginger, rolling her eyes.   
"I mean. Fair point. Pass me some popcorn, will you? Pretty please?"  
"Regular or kettle?"  
"Kettle's fucking disgusting, pass me the regular."  
"Agree to disagree, but, whatever." Eva passes Izzy the bowl of non-kettle popcorn, which the latter munches on happily.

It goes all quiet for some time, except for the movie in the background; which is only just screaming, hashing and slashing from the chainsaw, and cockamamie special effects. Izzy starts humming a tune as she munches on the popcorn, which concerns Eva at the slightest.

"Izzy?"  
"Who??"

God dammit. Eva sighs, running a hand down her neck.

"Okay, which one of you is it?"  
"Why are you asking,  _hombre_? Don't you recognize me?"  
"Of fucking course it  _had_ to be you."  
Izzy- or now, Explosivo- looks up and his grin widens, using Izzy as his vessel. " _Sí, sí,_ you're good at this game!!" A cackle escapes Izzy's mouth, but more chaotic than her own. Eva now knows for  _sure_ that it's him.

"What's shaking,  _mamacita,_ nothing much??--- Oooo, movie night! Izzy NEVER lets me have these!"  
"Geee, I wonder why." Eva's tone is an apathetic one, already done with the destruction that she is expecting to come.  
"Oh, it's because of what happened at the RCMP-"  
"I was being  _sarcastic_ , shitstain."  
"Oh. Whoops. Hehehe."  
"Don't 'hehehe' me, we both know what happened the last time you were fronting."  
"Do I?"  
"Do I need to  _remind_ you?" Eva asks, almost threateningly.  
"Uh. No? Are there any sparklers around here though? It's boring with JUST a movie."  
"No there aren't, bud. We're not at Izzy's place."  
"Damn. Oh well! I'll just have to make one!"

Groan.

"If you make a mess or a fire out of Owen's apartment, I'm gonna have to smack you, Explosivo."  
"Do it."  
"You'd enjoy that, wouldn't you."  
"You'd have to smack me to find out."

Eva's fists ball. She's not dealing with this today.

"One more chance, and you're off free, won't tell Izzy a thing."  
"Chance? Never heard of her--"

**_SMACK_**. 

"Ow- Eva, what was that for??? That hurt!" Izzy frowns, and Eva double-takes.

"Holy fuck, Izzy, I'm so sorry-"  
"Was a fuckin' headrush though, whoo! Seriously, though, why??"  
"Explosivo."  
"What about him?"  
"Let's just say, he makes more than bombs explode." Eva gives a sheepish laugh. "Let's get you some ice before the boys come back."  
"Good idea."


	5. Boy's Night?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Noah and Owen have a talk, but don't finish due to interruptions.

"Owen?"

Noah sits up from his slouched position to look at Owen, quickly fixing himself up so it doesn't look like he's been moping. "What are you doing out here? I said I'd be back in."

"I know! I just got concerned since you were gone for so long! Plus, Eva and Izzy are wrestling while they wait for you to come back and I can't be their referee forever." He chuckles nervously before taking a seat next to Noah, wincing at the wood creaking below them due to the pressure being put on it.

"I guess that's true. Ha. Don't leave them for too long though or else they're gonna crash your place."

"No they won't! That hasn't happened since we were like, 17. But that's not besides the point! What's been leaving you out here for so long? If you don't feel comfy answering I get that, but I'm here to listen anyway." He pats Noah's shoulder twice, to show a further reassurance.

"You sure? It's just a tad personal and a little. Embarrassing." Noah rolls his eyes, crossing his arms and scratching at his sides.

"I won't tell anyone then, if that's the case! Wouldn't ever do something like that." Owen grins at Noah, which prompts Noah to uncross his arms. The guy seems to know what he's doing.

"If you insist." 

"I  _do_ insist, you're one of my newest friends and I'll care about you just the same as all of my other frie-" Owen starts, but the two are interrupted by a crash.

Noah turns his head towards the crash sound, furrowing his eyebrows. "What was that...?" He asks, standing slowly. Owen stands as well, balling his fists together in confusion and anxiety. Noah reaches out to pat Owen's arm this time, frowning a bit. "I dunno," Owen mutters, "But it sounds like it came from my front yard."

"Wanna go check it out? It's probably just a raccoon."

"Uh, sure. Can't be so bad! Although it WAS pretty loud..."

"It'll be fine, lunchbox. Promise."

 

Owen nods, walking ahead of Noah through the little gateway separating the two yards. There's a mysterious figure in front of the house, wearing obscene and ominous clothing, and a black mask covering the figure's face. The figure cackles, small spits of fire floating above his hands. Both Owen and Noah's eyes widen as they watch the scene from afar, before Owen begins to approach the figure. 

"Owen. What are you doing." Noah mutters, posture fixing itself.

"Just checking this out. Those fire thingies can't be real, right?" He questions, walking closer. "It's gotta be one of those fushigi things. How'd you do that, man? That's awesome."

The figure blinks behind his mask, letting out a small _tch_. "Of course, it's real. Why wouldn't it be?"

"Because superpowers like whatever this is is just fiction, right?" Owen replies, letting out a snorted chuckle. He then leans forward to touch it, testing his theory. Noah panics, and rushes towards Owen. "Don't touch it-"

Noah touches Owen's shoulder and a force field surrounds the both of them suddenly. The world outside of the small field seems to freeze in time. Noah freezes too, in a sense of sudden fear and panic. Confused, Owen perks up an eyebrow and looks to his shorter friend, with a curious expression on his face. "Hey, uh. What the heck just happened?"

"Uh. It's. Too. Complicated to explain-" Noah's hands squeeze together, eyes glancing around the field.

 _"Noah, seriously??"_ Eva calls out, now standing at the front door. "Ugh. You could have texted me that Green Flame's back again."

"We're just gonna kick his ass again, Eva, come on." Izzy cackles, slamming the watch on her wrist. Eva and Noah groan, reluctantly doing the same. Owen's jaw practically drops as the trio of his friends are suddenly in superhero garb, each glowing a different colour. Izzy was a lime green, brighter than any lime he'd ever seen. Eva was a dark navy blue, and it reminded him of the tablecloths back home with Mom. Noah glowed a deep red, such as the colour of a strawberry shining in the sun.

Owen can feel his heart beating again. 

He's snapped back into reality by Noah, who pats his shoulder. "Stay in here. You can't handle this guy." Owen hesitantly nods, awkwardly standing in the forcefield. Noah exits and joins the girls, which causes Owen to get increasingly curious in what they're going to do. Was this the Team Escope he'd seen in the news...? 

When the trio starts fighting the villain, this is confirmed as a yes for Owen.

It's beautiful.

It's absolutely magnificent watching the trio work together as friends, and as a team, to get stuff done.  It brings a joy to Owen's fastbeating heart, a joy that is often felt, but this feels... different, in a way. Owen can't quite place it. Is it excitement? Suspense? Perhaps it's a new sense of joy, one that Owen hasn't even sensed or felt yet.

 

After the fight, Owen's force field dissipates and Noah walks back over tiredly. Eva and Izzy follow, Eva feeling a sense of relief that they're all okay, and Izzy just being overstimulated from the fight. "You guys okay?" Owen asks, immediately opening his arms for a friendly hug. Eva declines the hug with a harsh tone. "You know I don't like hugs."

"Sorry."

"Yeah, we're fine, Big O! Feels nice not havin' to worry about you freaking out about that anymore!" Izzy comments, going straight for a hug. Owen gives her a small squeeze before letting her go. He gives Noah a one-arm hug like he'd done before, and Noah just rolls his eyes. "I didn't think you'd even manage to figure out so soon, honestly." Noah mutters, giving a tired yet satisfied chuckle.

"I'm not as naive as people think I am, you know." Owen replies, fake pouting.

"You are, dude. You found out by accident and your naive actions." Eva nudges him, then shudders and moves her hand away. "Also, aren't you gonna get those webs off?"

"What webs?" Owen looks down the jumps upon realizing there's webs right there, around his torso. "Eugh."

"Sorry." Noah says nonchalantly, then helps Owen brush them off. "Tends to happen sometimes." 

"So it wasn't a force field but some webs? Wow, I need to get my eyes checked." Owen chuckles, then looks back at the house. "Wanna go back inside, guys? We've got some comedians to watch!"

"Yeah, let's go. Noah's gotta watch somebody relatable!" Izzy nudges Noah. He nudges her back, slaps his wrist to change back into a normal outfit with the bright light such as before, then heads back inside. Eva and Izzy do the same, Izzy dragging Owen behind her.

 

What just happened today?


End file.
